


Making It

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cake, Cute, Established Relationship, Euphoria, Holding Hands, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rings, Sex but not much details, Trust, post-victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: Little fics of LEC teams at Worlds for their victories and advances, will (hopefully) add more as Knock-Out Stage progresses!1. Kasper and Marek; Rings2. Marcin and Luka; Trust3. Mads and Martin; Dream4. G2; Minutes5. G2 and Upset; Royal Blue





	1. Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this while FNC is down 0-2 against FPX, let's hope they can pull it back >.<  
I really enjoyed writing these little pieces, hope you all enjoy reading it!

As Marek gets up from his chair to huddle with his team, he’s not sure how he should feel. His team won today, and he’s played a pretty big role in their wins. His team has also lost today, and he played a pretty big role in that one as well. A 3-1 record in a single day, at Worlds, that should excite him to his core, even if he wasn’t able to help his team secure the first seed out of Groups. It doesn’t, though, since they lost the most important one in his mind. 

When they come together, he sees it in their eyes as well. They don’t look destroyed, like they normally would after such a humiliating game, but they don’t look happy either. They’re just… fine with it, probably suppressing their mild disappointment in favor of trying to celebrate what they’ve just done. There’s a haze over everyone, as if they haven’t yet realized that they’ve done it.

Kasper’s eyes meet his, and he smiles at Marek. Marek knows that whatever myriad of feelings he’s feeling, Kasper feels the same, if not more. He’s been to Worlds once before, with a different team, with different hopes. They were high, and they were shattered when they were knocked out after going 1-5 in their group.   
Kasper’s not nearly as bothered by that as he used to be according to some, but Marek knows that his ADC still dreaded this day. 

Last night he was so much more quiet than usual, blaming it on his tiredness and desire to get a good night’s rest before the next day’s games. He lay awake for hours anyway, and with him Marek, who he would randomly press tightly against his chest before loosening his grip again.  
No matter Kasper’s cool exterior and flawless excuses, Marek knows him. He knows him so well by now that he can sense whenever Kasper gets annoyed or anxious just by the way he moves his hands and body, and last night he was clearly anxious.

That Kasper kept him awake doesn’t really bother Marek, as he doesn’t rely on much sleep to perform. What bothers him right now is that he had no excuse to run it down like he did against Doinb. It was like all of the good luck and skills from the last few games disappeared, and in its place came a confused silence that is only beginning to disappear now, when the game is over.

In a haze of sorts, Marek shakes hands with the other players and listens to Duke. In his mind he’s trying to suppress the cheerful boy that wants to celebrate his victories, and at the same time attempting to ignore the grungy voice that tells him he should’ve done better. On the outside, he’s standing perfectly still, nothing there to betray the inner conflict that’s going on. 

Duke is happy with their performance, and him and Tore manage to put a smile on the faces of Kasper and Marek with their cheerfulness. Tamas is beaming with pride now, finally allowing the feeling of victory to wash over him, and Andrei is standing right by his side. They look at Marek, their faces so happy and almost unburdened, and he feels someone squeeze his hand.

Marek shifts his gaze to his boyfriend, admiring that beautiful smile on his face. Maybe someday he’ll get to see that smile every day when he wakes up, not just during their competitive season. Kasper’s eyes find his and trail down to their intertwined hands. Feeling something strangely cold, Marek follows his gaze, and for a moment his mind goes completely silent.

Kasper is holding a ring between their fingers, the small silver band reflecting the dimmed lights. It’s a ring as simple as it is beautiful, as conveniently smooth as it is meaningful. It’s the ring Kasper kept in his dresser, always hidden between old childhood memories and writing equipment. It was his grandfather’s ring, Marek knew. When Kasper’s grandparents passed away, his father had gotten this ring and his aunt the other ring, previously belonging to his grandmother. 

Carefully, Kasper frees his hand from Marek’s frozen fingers, the other watching in a stunned silence. A thousand questions -of doubt, trust and responsibility- fly through his head, but Kasper’s soft smile and confident nod to him silences them all. Marek is filled with overwhelming pride and gratefulness as Kasper puts the silver ring on his finger. It’s a perfect fit. 

All around them disappears when Kasper looks back at him, and his eyes say more than words ever could. Marek carefully intertwines their hands when he remembers how to move his limbs, trying to control and stop his shaking hands but failing to do so. 

Kasper looks at him with an adorable smile before leaning over to him.  
‘We’ve done it’, he whispers. ‘We’re going to Madrid.’


	2. Trust

Marcin isn’t sure if he should go to Luka’s room. He knows what Luka thinks about their performance, his performance today, and maybe it’s best if he just leaves him to calm down for a bit. On the other hand, Marcin is aching to talk to him, some feeling deep inside him telling him to attempt to calm his boyfriend down. 

Their losses today were dumb, to say the least. They had some bad plays, some more than others, and Marcin knows that there’s a serious chance his team won’t make it far if they keep playing like this. Luka knows that as well, and Marcin and the rest had been waiting for him to give them a lecture after the game.  
Luka had said absolutely nothing to them, leaving his boyfriends- especially Mihael, feeling empty and restless. 

They’re watching a movie now, everyone except Luka. No one is really paying attention, they’re also not talking but everyone has things on their mind, things they’ll have to put into words at some point. Luka usually makes sure everyone says whatever they want to say, whether they are apologies, accusations or points of improvement. Now they’re sitting on the couch together, cuddled up but still alone. 

Marcin can’t handle it anymore. In a split second his mind decides. He gets up abruptly, almost knocking over the drinks of his teammates.   
‘I’m going to Luka’, he announces when Martin looks up at him questioningly. He doesn’t have to give more context, and everyone is grateful that they don’t have to be the one to face his anger one on one. 

He walks to Luka’s room, stopping to listen if he’s doing something. Standing there, tying to pick up noises gives him time to think. If Marcin is going to do anything good in there, he’s going to have to put his pride aside. It’s about Luka now, and Marcin thinks he’s experienced enough that he can admit his mistakes.

When he hears nothing, he knocks on the door with an insecure hand. Not waiting for a response, he opens the door seconds after. Luka is sitting on his bed, fixated on his phone. He’s leaning against the headboard, face a perfectly neutral mask. It scares Marcin. 

‘Luka? I.. came to apologize. I think we all inted a bit today, and well, I inted more than others, so…’   
He pauses, and Luka looks up at him. He’s looking at Marcin with that weird expression, but something is playing behind his eyes. Marcin sees it, and he wants to know what’s going on.   
‘.. I’m sorry.’

Luka seems to come back to earth a bit now, and he pulls out his earphones. Marcin sighs exasperatedly on the inside, is he really going to have to say this again?

Luka doesn’t seem to notice his antiques, his voice distant and completely smooth. ‘What were you saying?’

It almost physically hurts Marcin to see Luka so devout of emotions. He’s always the wild, stormy, honest one, even more so than Marcin himself. Seeing him like this, well, it makes Marcin wonder if he should be more worried for Luka or for himself.  
‘I came to apologize, I was apologizing.. are you okay?’

Luka snorts. ‘Am I okay? Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, we got out of groups, so I can’t really complain, right?’   
He looks at Marcin, probably trying to keep up the cynical, uncaring façade. Marcin is determined to figure him out however, and he bores his eyes into Luka’s looking for anything in his expression to change.  
‘What, is that not what you expected? Did you expect me to get angry, give a ten minute speech about what could’ve gone better? I think we all know what we could’ve done. Should’ve done.’

Marcin sighs, putting his hands on his head. There has to be something he can say, something he can do, to fix this? Maybe Luka just needs time, maybe he’s overthinking this, but Marcin is pretty sure he’s not. This happened when they were knocked out of Play-Offs last year as well, just before their prep for the Gauntlet started. Luka wasn’t himself for days, and when someone finally asked him about it, it turned out he had lost trust in his teammates. Working that out then had been a big problem, but they had come back from the process stronger than ever. 

Now.. they have less then half of that time, and Marcin isn’t sure if he can go through that same heartbreak again.   
Last year, Wadid had such a rough time accepting Luka’s blame and coping with it. It was one of the reasons him and Hjarnan ended up leaving, and Luka had to start looking again, for people to rebuild his team with.   
Now Marcin is afraid that they’ll end up being in the same position, somehow having managed to betray his trust again. He refuses to believe that, he has to.  
‘Luka, I’m sorry, so sorry if we let you down. I never meant to do that, but please tell me this isn’t like last year. Please tell me you won’t scare away some of our teammates again, or me.’

Luka looks up with a surprised face. Seeing Marcin apologize is rare and usually he would secretly enjoy the vulnerability he showed, but this was a bit worrying.   
‘You think it’s like last year?’ Marcin shrugs, and just the unsure posture of him sends shocks through Luka’s body. He’s pretty sure he messed up, if even his most loyal friend thinks he could possibly lose trust in him and their other boyfriends.   
‘That’s.. not what it’s about, really not.’

Luka sighs, because he knows Marcin will get mad at his next words. ‘It’s just.. I was reading Reddit comments’, he blurts out. 

With a pang, Marcin understands. He understands Luka’s weird reactions, and why he didn’t get angry today. He loves him team, their team, too much to make them feel bad about it. Instead, he hoped that the others could celebrate their advance to the Knockout Stage while he sat alone, trying to find other ways to cope with his feelings.  
Luka didn’t isolate himself because he’s mad at them, it’s because he doesn’t want to be. 

As guilty as Marcin feels to even think about it, realizing that Luka hasn’t lost faith in them cheers him up a bit. At least he’s trying, trying to stay positive about the situation.

‘Did you think that reading hate would help ease your worries?’  
Marcin doesn’t ask it accusingly, like he would almost any other time. When he asks, he carefully moves closer to Luka, who mindlessly grabs his arm and pulls him closer. His uncaring mask has long faded, and what’s left is a very conflicted-looking Luka.

Luka moves to the side a bit, settling more comfortably against Marcin’s side.   
‘No, I didn’t’, he admits. ‘I just wanted to, I don’t know.’ He sighs, and Marcin feels sorry for Luka, who has had to endure so many stupid actions and dumb losses in his time with them. He rubs circles on Luka’s arm in an attempt to show him that it’s okay. 

‘I just want to have faith in us’, he whispers, breaking the silence.   
Luka clutches to Marcin, forcing him to look him in the eye. ‘I want to believe that we can do this, that we can go all the way, but it’s just so hard’, he confesses, and Marcin ponders in silence. 

Marcin always thought that Luka was the most confident of all of them, ready to win it all. Of course, the ADC isn’t stupid and doesn’t believe that anything will come easy, therefore driving himself and his team to perform at their very best. His confidence inspires the others, and even after all these months together they’ve never seen it crack.

Luka looks at him, willing him to say something. Marcin pains his brain for the right answer, something smart to say, or thoughtful, but it doesn’t work. ‘That.. I didn’t expect that’, he mutters eventually, and something in Luka sparks. ‘I’m sorry that you feel that way but, thanks for telling me.’   
Marcin looks deep in Luka’s eyes, the grey clouds welcoming him and making him feel like floating, even in this situation. ‘You’re not alone, you can trust us as much as we trust you.’ 

Luka looks like he wants to say something, but Marcin stops him before he can speak. ‘You can be honest with us, it’s okay if you’re not always the one pushing us to keep going. You deserve some love too, you know’, he finishes, carefully giving Luka a kiss. 

Luka smiles weakly at him, and kisses him back. ‘Fine,’ he says, his voice sounding like it always did, ‘but only if you promise me to stay honest to me, no matter what.’ 

Marcin grabs Luka’s hand, relieved that he’s feeling a bit better at least. ‘I will, if you promise me to talk to us before browsing Reddit.’  
Luka smiles and nods, letting go of Marcin’s hand and pushing the blankets off of his body. 

‘That,’ he says while grabbing Marcin’s hand again and pulling him towards the door, ‘I can do.’


	3. Dream

‘So, we made it’, says Mads, the calm words not even beginning to describe the myriad of feelings he’s feeling inside, only a small shake in his voice betraying his excitement. He wants to keep himself composed for just a little longer, just until him and Martin are alone again. 

Every game they won today, felt like an impossibly high mountain they somehow managed to dig their way through. Clutch was supposed to be the easiest, but some untimely deaths and questionable actions stretched the game out for well over 40 minutes, and Mads isn’t sure how the rest of his team feels about it, but he was exhausted after that game already.

SKT was a bit easier than they originally expected, Tim’s perfect timing and cool head saving them multiple times. To see Faker die like that, while chasing after his mid, still makes Mads giggle a bit. The towerdive from SKT’s side that failed miserably also helped get them on their way, as well as Zdravets performing so well on his Leona pick.

When RNG came, they were nervous. This was their last step to making it, to surviving the impossible group of Death. If they overcame this obstacle, all the trouble and frustration would be three times worth it. In the draft phase they were gifted a Pyke, which not only helped ingame, but also did wonders for the mindset of some players. Playing against Uzi’s Ezreal wasn’t fun, but after a few succeeded ganks they left him speechless and managed to close the game out fairly easy.

When they won, all Mads’ tiredness from a long day such as this one disappeared for a while, replaced by the bubbly feeling of euphoria and endorphins and adrenaline pumping through his body. Martin’s overwhelmed happiness followed by jittery excitement only fueled his euphoric feelings, and that together with some good music managed to keep Mads feeling high on energy and so, so happy. 

Now he’s finally slumping a bit, as they make their way inside the hotel. They won’t be staying here for too long, their flight to Madrid leaving in two days already. Mads is excited to return to the capital of Spain, where he has so many good memories from his previous visit. He ate some amazing food and got quite a bit of free time to explore the city alongside Martin and Rasmus. He’s also excited to be back at the beautiful venue, and hear the fans cheer for them as loud as they ever will.

Madrid is his city of dreams come true. It’s the place where he won the finals last year, and where Martin took him to that amazing restaurant and asked for Mads to be his boyfriend when they were staring at the brightly lit city. It was summer, then, and warm enough that they could walk around wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. Now they will have to walk around with warm coats or jackets at the very least, but in Mads’ mind that doesn’t take away from all the magic that surrounds the city.

‘You’re damn right we made it’, Joey says cheerfully, and pats Mads on his back. The gesture startles him, as he was letting his mind drift to the south of Europe, and he’s abruptly pulled back into reality, where Martin is carefully poking his hand. He’s getting impatient, Mads can tell as he looks at his cheerful ADC. They’re still walking through the hotel and have slowed down their pace quite a bit, which Martin clearly isn’t happy with.

They’ve been together for a little over a year now, but have decided, together with management, that it is best if the public doesn’t know. It’s not for Fnatic’s sake, Mads knows, but for their own. Still, it bothers him that he can’t push Martin up against a wall right there and then and kiss him firmly on his lips, like a couple was doing on the streets when they walked by.

As they reach their hallway, Joey turns to the team before they will all disappear into their rooms. He looks at each and every one of them proudly, and Mads is reminded of all of the work he’s put into their team. When Joey speaks up, he has nothing but good to say.  
‘I’m really proud of everyone today, and I think that maybe we could celebrate. Would you guys like to have a movie night? I can order some kebab or ramen, just tell me what you’d like.’

Mads has only had a movie night with his team once, and that was after they won Summer Split in 2018. It had been a really fun experience, and surprisingly, Joey’s taste in movies was really good. A movie night sounds great to him, but before saying anything he questioningly squeezes Martin’s hand, looking at him as he does so. If Martin isn’t in the mood for movies, Mads would be happy to spend the evening just with him. 

‘Movies sound great!’ Martin chirps. He looks at Mads with shining eyes, and they smile at each other. Mads feels his insides turn to jelly when he sees Martin’s beautiful face smiling and excited, knowing that this miracle of a man chose him.

The others nod affirmatively, and Joey smiles at them. ‘Okay, that’s great. I’ll start getting everything ready, shall we meet in an hour?’

They all nod, and before Mads knows it Martin is pulling him to their room, his left hand firmly holding Mads’ wrist as he walks quickly towards the antique wooden door. Martin fumbles with their entrance pass for a bit, struggling to get it in the lock with his still slightly shaking hands. When he does manage to open the door, it’s after Mads has gently put his hand on top of Martin’s, steadying his movements.

They smile at each other as they walk into their room, Martin’s bright eyes meeting Mads, who is dying to kiss his boyfriend everywhere and cuddle up to him. The door closes behind them with a bang, instantly forgotten by the two men inside the room.

Mads’ enthusiasm had dimmed a bit when they left the venue, but now he feels everything coming back at him all at once. He’s startled when Martin jumps on him, and just barely manages to catch the giggling ADC.

‘We did it!’, Martin yells, before crashing his lips into Mads. He carries them to the bed where he puts Martin down, never pulling back from their kiss. Mads cradles Martin’s face as his lips part just the slightest bit, Martin greedily taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His slightly chapped lips are a perfect familiarity to Mads, who takes everything Martin gives him.

When they pull back, they’re both panting slightly, and Mads turns their positions around to pull Martin in his lap. They sit there happily, talking nonsense and laughter until the conversation slowly dies out and they sit in silence.

Mads looks at Martin, whose green eyes are a little teary and distant, probably thinking about what they’ve accomplished, all that they’ve been through. He squeezes the slightly smaller hand he’s holding, and Martin looks at him.  
‘We made it,’ Mads whispers. And then again, as if to make sure it really happened: ‘We made it.’


	4. Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling up after a win against DWG

When G2 wins quite smoothly against Damwon, the team is relieved. Luka’s struggles are still fresh in their minds, and they don’t want to give him reasons to doubt them or their teamplay. 

Martin makes sure to stay close to Luka when they’re done, and once they’re in the hotel Martin lets him sit on his lap, a place usually reserved for Rasmus or Mihael. He’s quite relieved that Luka really is happy with their win and their performance.

The night before the match Martin had some trouble falling asleep, as nerves and memories got to him. Some memories from last year’s Worlds Semi’s came back to him, when he wasn’t able to help his team advance. It was miserable, and it had been the final straw for Wadid, even though Luka didn’t blame anyone. He accepted his defeat unhappily, knowing that there was nothing they could’ve done better.

He’d known last night that today would be different, but it didn’t stop the thoughts and worries from ravaging through his mind. When Rasmus came knocking at his door, coughing and shivering in the cold night, Martin was secretly relieved to have the distraction of holding the tiny midlaner’s body.   
He’d ended up falling asleep a few minutes after Rasmus, the last thought on his mind being that their new superstar would help them through it.

Now they’ve won and Martin’s team is beaming. Luka’s grey eyes are shining in the yellow lights as he pulls Mihael down for a kiss. Rasmus and Marcin are talking excitedly to each other and Martin, who nods and smiles. It’s like he’s in a dream again, back in the bubble his team lived in during the first part of the year, and maybe they’ll be able to return to it now. 

Martin loves the way his team unites after wins and losses, no matter how hard it is. Uniting after a loss dampens the pain, but uniting after a win feels like ruling the world. He’s standing on the highest mountain with them, and the only way down is blocked by their euphoria.   
Winning means much to him, but his team even more. 

The drive to the hotel passes in a heartbeat and before he knows it Martin is pulled onto someone’s bed. There’s a pizza party tonight, Marcin announces happily. Martin laughs and cheers with his team, feeling an indescribable emotion flowing through his body. 

Luka is sitting against Martin’s thigh, Rasmus sitting on top of them. Mihael and Marcin are passionately kissing to Martin’s other side. Warmth is surrounding Martin from all sides as Rasmus presses his pink lips to his own, catching him by surprise. It doesn’t take long until Martin responds and presses back into Rasmus, who squeals under the reaction from Martin. 

Martin smiles into their kiss and then pulls away to shower Luka with kisses, Rasmus quickly joining him. Luka giggles under their attention and Martin leans closer to him. Marcin, unknowing of his sudden movements, tries to lean back against him but finds only empty space. He tumbles against Martin’s back and his head stumbles onto Rasmus’s knees, Mihael quickly following suit.   
Everyone stops what they were doing, looking at each other confused for a while. Then Rasmus starts to giggle as he pets Marcin’s hair, and soon everyone follows. 

Their laughter is cut short by a knock on the door, and within moments everyone is scrambling to take a somewhat normal pose again. Judging by Fabian’s look, they failed miserably. Their coach sighs as he looks at them. ‘Pizza in five minutes, don’t be late.’   
The door closes loudly behind him when he leaves the room and all it takes is for the team to look at each other before they erupt in laughter again. 

Mihael locks his lips with Martin as they’re laughing, making for one of the messiest and most fun kisses he’s ever had. Martin’s looking at beautiful eyes that twinkle with joy while kissing Mihael with the most happiness he’s felt in days and all around them the team is laughing, cooing and loving. 

‘Pizza in five minutes, don’t be late’, Marcin imitates Fabian with a mocking voice, and everyone laughs. Martin leans back, careful not to create another domino of bodies. Mihael places his head on his chest while Rasmus leans down to kiss the sweet support. 

Luka grabs his jungler by his arm and pulls him up to his face with a smirk. ‘Kisses for five minutes, don’t be late’, he says as he presses his lips forward. Marcin answers him with passion and strength, pushing back and pushing Luka onto the bed next to Martin. Martin smiles as he checks the time. Three more minutes, then they’ll eat some pizza and return to cuddling together. He feels Mihael and Rasmus snuggle against him as he closes his eyes, satisfied. Just three more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I'll post one more Worlds fic, after G2's win against SKT. I've decided against posting losing fics, because I'm not confident if I have the time and capability (and mental strength) to pull it off :)  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Royal Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice surprise is all it takes to loosen up G2 after their win against SKT

Mihael moves nervously in his seat. He’s in a taxi, riding on a highway somewhere near Madrid. He told Luka he was going out for a walk with Martin and Rasmus, but in reality they’re picking up Elias, someone they know Luka has been eyeing for a while. They decided to leave Marcin behind to distract Luka, so they can pick the blonde-haired beauty up from the airport without trouble or suspicious looks.

Mihael has been playing with the idea to invite Elias over for a while now, but before today he’s always been held back by something he wasn’t sure about.   
At first he had to ask everyone on his team, except Luka of course, if they were alright with someone potentially spending an afternoon, maybe more with them. They all agreed surprisingly quick when he told them who he’d been planning to invite, which led him to the next hurdle.

He contacted Elias a few weeks ago, before the start of Worlds. Before implying or suggesting anything, he took his fair time getting to know him better.   
Halfway through Groups the time came to ask Elias if he’d like to join Mihael’s team for a day. Elias already knew by then the kind of relationship they had together and Mihael knew Elias was a very openminded person. 

It didn’t take much persuasion to get him on board, especially after Mihael made Marcin, Martin and Rasmus face call Elias to talk to each other and see if this plan had a future.  
Now, a few weeks later, Elias is arriving at the airport in the sunny Madrid. Mihael, Rasmus and Martin are waiting anxiously for him to arrive, restlessly walking around the pick-up area. They’re sweating underneath their warm jackets that they’d put on this morning when it was chilly. 

When Elias finally shows up Mihael is the first to see him, and he waves his hands high in the air so Elias sees him as well and can walk towards him. Martin and Rasmus walk to Mihael and together they watch Elias approach in a hasty tempo.

A nervous smile is spread across Elias’ face when he reaches them. He’s wearing a coated jacket, and it’s clear by the look of his face that he regrets it the second he walks into the sun. It might not be super warm, but the sun does its work of keeping everyone under its heating rays.   
Mihael hugs Elias when he comes to their car. Afterwards Martin and Rasmus hug him, Rasmus even nervously kisses his cheek. It’s something they don’t usually do in public, but the way Elias blushes and giggles makes it worth it for them as Martin ushers them into the car. 

When they arrive at the hotel Mihael has already texted Marcin to be in Luka’s room. They walk there now, in an awkward silence that is only broken by Elias admiring the hotel’s spot-clean furniture and medieval styled paintings.   
The carpet is as soft as ever under Mihael’s feet and it feels like he’s trying to balance his way through clouds, held back and pushed down by nerves but propelled forward by excitement. 

When they reach Luka’s room after a long elevator ride the door is already opened a bit. Rasmus propels into the dimly lit room and his happy chatter is heard throughout the hallway. Mihael, Martin and Elias wait in the hall while Rasmus hypes up Luka. Mihael is playing with the hem of his shirt underneath his black jacket, Elias is hopping on the balls of his feet and Martin is twisting his hands, all awaiting Rasmus’ invitation. 

Inside, Luka laughs about something and then it gets quiet for a bit. ‘You can come in now, guys’, Rasmus chirps after a few seconds. He sounds as nervous as Mihael feels when he walks through the door, with Elias between him and Martin.

Elias stands in the middle of the room awkwardly as Luka stares at him. Marcin mouths a greeting to him and he nods with a shy smile before turning back to Luka.   
Luka manages to keep his cool demeanor a little longer before his face bursts into a huge smile and he goes to hug Elias. His arms are strong around Elias’ torso and the latter takes a while to return the hug, caught by surprise.

Mihael hears a click behind him and turns around to see Martin walking toward him, having just closed the door. He comes to stand next to Mihael, who in return grabs his hand. ‘I guess Luka likes your idea’, Martin whispers with a grin. Mihael answers with a short nod as both men turn their eyes to Luka and Elias again.

It’s Elias who first breaks out of their hug. ‘So, I take it you already know why I’m here?’  
He smiles at Luka and Mihael can see why Luka liked him before anyone of their team even took interest in him. He looks so cute and sincere when he smiles, with little dimples forming on his face and his blueish eyes squinting behind his big glasses.

Luka points at Mihael, ‘Well, I heard that Miky here had something to do with it, and that you wanted to join us for a bit.’   
Luka looks at Mihael, who smiles playfully at him. Everything is going so well that this might have been his best idea so far. 

Elias carefully takes Luka’s hand. ‘And, would you like me to?’

Luka moves his lips forward until they touch Elias’s. They make contact and everyone in the room is relieved when they see that Elias kisses Luka right back. Despite all of the talking and preparation beforehand, they were still a little nervous as to how he would react, but Elias seems to be loving every single second of it.   
Finally, Luka pulls back. ‘Does that answer your question?’

Elias grins and pecks Luka on his flushed cheeks. ‘Hell yes it does.’  
The two stare at each other, measuring the other intently. Their hands are intertwined as they move to the bed, sitting down on the white material. Marcin joins them quickly and Luka hops onto his lap, leaning into him contently. 

Martin scrapes his throat to get their attention and, in a mocking butler’s voice, asks, ‘Well then gentlemen, as it is almost time for lunch, is there anything I can order for you?’  
He’s standing with the hotel phone in his hand, ready to call and put through anything they could possibly want ordered. Today’s almost their last day in Madrid and since no one has tried the room service yet, Martin figures it’s about time they do. 

Rasmus giggles loudly and runs to Martin to whisper something in his ear. Martin listens closely and smiles wide when he hears Rasmus’s suggestion.   
‘Lunch is taken care of!’ Rasmus chirps as Martin dials the number they got on a hotel card. Both have a wide grin painted on their faces, but it’s clear that they don’t want to share what it is yet.

Mihael looks at both and decides that since he’ll find out eventually, it’s not worth the trouble of nagging at them about it. Instead he gets onto the large bed as well and settles against Elias, who seems to be focused on Luka only.   
He feels a weight coming down next to him and Martin is there, smiling mysteriously at Mihael. Before Mihael can ask anything he whispers, ‘you’ll see.’

Mihael pushes Martin playfully and gets lifted up in return. He giggles loudly as Martin places him on his lap and starts bouncing him up and down like a gleeful child. It feels funny to be held by the waist like that again, more intense than when he was younger. Now it has something loving to it, but it’s still kind of a silly thing to do.   
‘You child’ he snickers as he’s finally put down, only to have his attention brought to a pouting Rasmus.

‘Now where am I supposed to sit?’ He asks accusingly to Mihael. He’s not really sad or angry, that’s quite visible in his shining eyes and the way his mouth keeps quirking up as if he’s hiding a huge grin. 

Still Elias seems to fall for it, or he just doesn’t care about Rasmus’s intentions. ‘You can sit on my lap, if you want to’, he suggests with a smile. He seems completely in his element and Mihael is relieved with how easy he’s adjusted to this team. Elias pats on his lap invitingly and Rasmus accepts gleefully.  
He bounces onto Elias’s upper legs and claims his mouth for a kiss. Elias answers eagerly and pulls Rasmus closer towards him.

Showered in bright daylight streaming through their opened window they wait for Martin and Rasmus’s secret order together, and not once do they feel bored.   
When someone knocks on their door Mihael is practically bouncing, excited to see what’s behind it. Martin takes his sweet time walking to the door and opening it, and even chats a bit with the delivery guy. Everyone is waiting impatiently and Martin knows how to get on their nerves, tease them just a little with his slow movements.

When he does turn around and close the door he’s holding a big cake, showered in a royal blue layer of fondant. Little feathers made out of sugar are embedded in or laying on top of the cake, and small snowflakes are shattered on top of it. 

The cake looks amazing in its simplicity, and the thought of getting to eat this masterpiece makes Mihael’s mouth water. Now there’s just one question left: what’s inside the cake?

Martin answers the question as soon as it comes to all of their minds, looking at Luka as he declares: ‘A vanilla cake with caramel buttercream and filling.’   
It’s one of Luka’s favorites, Mihael remembers.

Luka looks around, smiling a gleeful smile before he steps towards the cake. He admires the cake for a few short seconds and then he turns around to face everyone. ‘Who’s hungry?’

Five minutes later everyone is devouring their piece of the deliciously sweet good while chatting with each other about nothings and silly events. Elias looks as if he’s been with them forever, teasing Marcin alongside Martin’s snarky comments. They are all more relaxed than they’ve been these past few weeks, and all it seemed to take was a little change in dynamics.

When they’re done with the cake and there’s nothing left but a few tiny scraps, Luka pulls a bottle of champagne out of his closet. The beverage is received with excited cheers and laughter, and it isn’t long until no one can see or think quite straight anymore. The feeling like being in an ocean of euphoria and bubbles spreads between them, until everyone is getting undressed to dive in. 

The bed is a little too small and their movements are a little clumsy, but they spend the late afternoon and early parts of the evening dancing in the clouds and reaching the highest heights. No one is left out or left feeling unsatisfied, even if Rasmus does almost fall off the bed once.

And when they’re done, they ease themselves back into the world of humans and mortality with the softest cuddles and sweetly whispered promises. They carry each other into the shower and share tired kisses with every word.   
When they’re all clean and soft they lie down together, dreaming of many days like this one, dancing in the rain and every soft thing that might ever happen to them.

When Mihael thinks back to it later, he realizes that all it really took for his team to loosen up was a little distraction. That this distraction came in royal blue, wears the cutest glasses and is surprisingly skilled in bed, well, that’s another upside he’ll gladly take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have been playing with this idea for a while :)


End file.
